Guin Saga: The animal faces
by konor of the skies
Summary: After meeting with another one of his own kind, Guin began to believe that he is not alone. And eventfully encounters and befriend more of his kind...And that friendship deepens into a greater bond. Rated M for yaio in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 1: The Tiger Mask.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

**WARNING: There may be explicit scenes in further chapters. If yaio stories aren't your thing. Then I suggest you look somewhere else...**

* * *

_Beyond...It's truly a beautiful sight...Noting to hold you back between fantasy and reality...It's feel's like...That all your worries have just...Vanish..._

_However...In order to get there...You have to be deceased..._

_That's right...I'm...__**Dead...**_

_I have no regrets...I truly do...It's just..._

**_Why did I have to be born as a human?_**

_To be honest...I was bored of my life the moment I was born...I never told everyone...And somehow...I paid the price._

_Being human, Let's be honest. It's not worth it. They start wars, They're greedy, They...betray you...Forgot them! They can tear earth to pieces in their next stupid war for all I care!_

_...I wish... I could have a second life...Not as a human...And I'm differently not heading back to earth!_

_There has to be another world out there! I don't care if I have to shed, Blood, Sweat, or tears. I'll take it!_

_And maybe...I'll find my true soul mate..._

_...Who am I kidding? I guess I'll just float out here...Forever..._

_..._

_...Huh? Who-_

**Be my soul...take my body...guide me...And I can help you find what we BOTH seek...**

* * *

The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain erupt in my head as air rushed into my lungs. I cough and hacked, and bolted upwards my as vision blurred for a few seconds before everything cleared up.

I looked around, I was in a forest. I felt grass on the back of my legs, A gentle breeze greeted me. And a feeling of ease that I've never felt before.

_"...How did I get here?" _I thought to myself. I then began to pull myself up from the ground. I never felt so weak before. "Water..." I gasped instinctively. I was thirsty...Hell, I was dried-up. I then began to follow the sound of running water. My vision was blurry as I followed the sound of water, I rested ageist the trees saving my energy, Stumbling, I eventually made it to a river. I then weakly got on my knees at the water edge and without thinking, dunked my head under the crystal clear water and drunk as much as I can before pulling my head up for air. I then began to wash my face... That's when I notice.

I looked at my reflection, and saw a large muscular man with a white tiger head staring back at me. It didn't take me very long to realize...It was me. I then traced the black stripes on my face with a finger before I stood and had a better look at myself. I had a very built body, not TOO built, The only piece of clothing I wore was a pair of blue shorts and a blue vest with noting underneath it.

My thinking was interrupted by a growl. I then broke my gaze from the river and directed over behind me. There, A wolf was in a pouncing stance. I was about to act when the wolf pounced at me, I manage to shield my face with my arm as the wolf bite at it, I then threw the wolf into the river. I couldn't see it, So I presumed it drowned.

I've never been so wrong.

The wolf then jumped up out of the water and bit my leg before dragging me in with it. If the wolf was going down, IT was taking me with it. I sputtered trying to stay afloat and eventfully grabbed a passing log that was sitting at the edge of the river. In hopes of pulling myself out, only to drag the log into the river with me. I then weakly climbed onto the log. I wrapped my arms around it, hanging on for dear life as the currents pushed me and the log underwater. I gasped for air each time I surface. Eventfully the log slowed down when it came to a lake, I then felt myself losing conscious again as I climbed onto the log before giving in.

* * *

My mind blinked back and forth between sleep and wake. I felt myself get pushed onto the shoreline by the water, After a while I began to hear footsteps. They stopped before I felt myself being lifted into the air. I felt the urge to look, I forced my eyes opened to see gold fur decorated with black spots. It...felt comforting and by instinct I buried my face into it, I then fell into deep sleep.

* * *

My mind then wandered back into consciousness. This time I was in a cave, A campfire was lit I couldn't move. And each time I tried to move, I was warned with a sudden shock of soreness. I was laying on a blanket, another blanket was pulled over me.

"Don't move..." I heard a voice say. Suddenly I felt my right arm being moved, and something being wrapped around it. I weakly turned my head towards the voice.

There, Wrapping a white bandage around my arm that was recently cut up by the wolf, was a man with tan skin and a leopard head. He wore a black cloak, but I guessed he had a fairly built body like mine.

That's when it hit me...A leopard head.

"Did...You bring me here?" I asked out of curiosity ignoring my pains.

"...I found you by the river bank." The Leopard man answered. "You were wounded, so I brought you here..."

"T-Thank you..." I said in gratitude. I was relived to know I wasn't alone anymore.

"I was merely doing the right thing..." He told me, his voice was so strong...yet kind. He then asked me another question. "...My name is Guin, And...who are you?"

...Who am I?

...Wait...

I...Don't know...

"I don't know..." Was all I could say. Suddenly I broke out in a panic and began to yell.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Where am I?!"

"How did I get here?!"

"Where do I go!?"

It was official, I was now scared. I was crying in confusion.

"Calm down..." Guin told me as he tried to get me to lay back down. I then just looked at him, Calm? How can I calm down!? All my memories were gone. Half of my life was no more!

"I said calm down!" He said again, this time by rising his voice; He then grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. "You and I are not so different...I don't have any memories of my past ether..." He said calmly, Our eyes never breaking contact. "I know that you're scared and confuse...But we must remind calm...Do you understand?"

"Okay...I'll try..."

"Good..." He then let go of me, I then began to take deep breaths. Guin then handed me something. "Here...You must be hungry..."

I then took it from his hand, It was a strip of dried meat. I thanked him before eating it.

"Now...Do you remember anything?" Guin asked me again as soon as I was finish eating.

I took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Byakko...I think...My name is Byakko..." I told him unsure of myself. At that point, I couldn't sit up anymore and laid back onto the sleeping mat.

"Very well then, Byakko." Guin said as he gently covered me back up with the blanket. "Get some rest..."

"Guin..." I muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 2: Heated Downpour.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains graphic sexual scenes, You been warned... **

* * *

**Guin's POV.**

I was truly fascinated by him...After all, its was the first time I've ever seen, nor; talked, to my own kind before.

It was Moring, And I had left the cave in search of food, I managed to take down a avian and was now walking back. It was now raining, Soaking me and my cloak. I moved fast trying to stay warm and because I had to make it back before Byakko wake's up.

It's scares me just to think about that...Waking up to find that the only person you could trust was gone...Being truly alone in the world.

For all we both knew, We both had no recollection on our past. He was frighten when he first realize he had no memory.

And who wouldn't?

It was a relief when I learned I wasn't alone anymore, It would be a nice change of pace traveling with one of my own-

Wait...

What if there's more of my kind? After all, I found Byakko...Maybe there are more. My thoughts were put to rest when I saw the cave ahead.

I entered the cave, soaked to my armor. I then removed my wet cloak and the armor underneath it, After setting my cloak, armor and bag to dry in the corner. I began to prepare the avian. As I ready the hunting dagger I've recently acquired in a town a few miles back, I turned to Byakko; He was still asleep. I then added some wood to the fire, The wood was from last night. Judging from the wind from then, I knew it was going to rain; so I gather some sticks and branches while they were still dry and placed them in a corner of the cave. After getting a nice fire going, I took a quick glance at Byakko again, before turning and resume preparing the meal.

* * *

**Byakko's POV**

A warm smell filled my nostrils, The sound of raindrops pelted my ears. I then felt my eyelids opened. I began to groggily get up from my knapsack, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Ah, Your awake." Guin said. My eyes were still hazy, But I recognize that strong voice. "I prepare a meal this Moring." He then handed me a piece of blue cloth with a few slices of meat on it.

"...Thanks..." I said groggily before taken the meal from his hand and began to eat. It was a roasted bird by taste. By then, I was fully awake and turn towards the campfire.

_"...Oh...God..." _I thought as I felt myself getting hotter. Guin was sitting there...Eating...He wasn't wearing his cloak...The only thing he wore was a loincloth...I had a full view of the side of his body...Strong arms...Rock-hard thighs...Gulp, A ripped six pack. "_Shit..."_ I cursed inside my head as I felt myself catch on fire. After he was finished eating he threw the bits of bones into the fire. But I wasn't paying attention, the only thing I thought about was him holding me in his strong arms. That image remind in my mind until-

"...Byakko?" I heard Guin's voice as I shook the fantasy out of my head. "Are you alright?"

"Uh...Fine!...Just Fine..." I said in embarrassment. I then pulled the blanket up to my face to hide the red in my furred face. He then shrugged and turned back to the fire. I then continued my studies on him until I felt something form a tent in my shorts._"Shit..." _I lifted the blanket from my legs and saw I was now in a harden state. This was bad. _"Should I try to jack off while he's distracted?"_ On second thought...That was a bad ideal. Even though it was raining. I doubt the sound of a downpour would disguise my moans.

Suddenly I heard a sneeze, I then turned to Guin and saw him wiping his snout. "Um...Is there a reason why you took off your clothes?" I asked hoping to distract myself from my erection.

"...I went out to hunt, But it started raining. I was drenched so I had to remove both my cloak and armor so they could dry." The leoparded warrior answered. I made a concern face, well at least I know he had a reason. But I was more concern about that sneeze...It what he said was true, then he was soaked to the bone! He's probably freezing. I then got up, using the blanket to hide my erection; and walked over to Guin. My injures have healed up, And had no problem sitting next to Guin and sharing the blanket. "Thank you...But you shouldn't be concern..." He said pulling the blanket and myself closer to himself... Dam! Not only did I like his body, But I loved his personality as well. He may seem coldhearted...But he's actually quite...warm.

Everything was silent...The only thing that could be heard was the rain. I was now leaning ageist his shoulder, I never felt so happy before...Actually... This was probably my first happy experience ever. But I wanted to go further, I wanted to hold him...Touch him...Kiss him...

...Woah. Woah. WOAH! What am I thinking!? I can't just prod his body without his permission!...Wait!? why would somebody you just met even LET you prod his body in the first place? My erection became harder and harder. Oh god, if this keeps up, He'll notice. I then shut my eyes as tight as I can...

...

*Slurp*

...What did I just do? I then saw Guin face me. "Byakko...Did...Did you just licked my neck?" He asked with a confuse look.

Busted...He was now looking at me, awaiting a answer. "Well...I...I..." I stuttered, If was pointless to hide it. I let out a whine of defeat before moving the piece of the blanket away from my groin. Reveling my harden malehood trapped underneath my shorts. He merely just stare at my groin for a few moments, I just sat there, waiting for his reaction. I closed my eyes again, whimpering, Awaiting the cold slap of rejection. But instead of that I felt a delicate hand petting my cheeks and forehead.

"Byakko...Open your eyes..." I heard Guin say. I then nervously opened both of my eyes, and saw Guin facing me with a warm grin. Suddenly, He moved his hand down to the bottom of my muzzle and began to move his face closer to mine.

"Guin...What are you-?" I whined before he interrupted with a coo.

"Shhh... No more whimpering..." He said before he kissed me and shoved his tongue into my muzzle, Our tongues wrestled with one another. After a while, he pulled away, leaving me confuse.

"Guin...I..." I began trying to figure out what just happened just now. Suddenly, I heard him beginning to breathe heavy. I then saw he was starting to sprout a erection too.

"...The fire is too hot...Let's move to the cave entrance...where it's colder..." He said between pants.

"Ok..." I said still confuse.

In a matter of moments, We were by the cave entrance; the storm provided us with a cold breeze. Guin had brought the sleeping mat and set it down so we wouldn't hurt ourselves. We then sat on top of it and kissed again, I've removed my vest and had set it by Guin's wet gear. Guin then pulled away and began to nip at my neck, I then release a purr of pleasure as he began to go lower towards my stomach. He then growled as he began to undid my shorts. "Wait..." I groan in heat, grabbing Guin's attention. "We...Ugh...Just...Met..." I asked in between pants.

"...We don't have to do it...If your not ready of course..." Guin said. He then waited for my answer. To be honest, If I wasn't ready I wouldn't rush it. But...I was sure.

I looked at Guin before growling: "I need you, Guin...NOW!"

He then nodded before he undid the last strap and pulling the shorts from my ankles, I laid down as he got the clothing off my feet, before sitting up to face him. He then discarded the shorts before turning towards his target.

My Harden member was now free, Pulsing with lust. I then looked at Guin and gave him the nod of approval. He then wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it, I then grunted with each stroke. He then let go of my rod and fondled with my balls before returning to work on my member again. He then kissed the tip and gave it a heavy lap with his tongue, causing me to fall backwards and laid down as Guin pleasured me. As he lathered my saliva covered member with his tongue, He began to grin_._ He then surprised me by taking the entire length into his mouth, all the way to the base. His head began to bob up and down in a steady rhythm, causing me to moan out in total pleasure. He then moved both his hands up to my chest and pinched my harden nipples which sent me completely over the edge. I yelled out, caught in a maximal erotic frenzy. He then spat out my member before moving up to my chest and licked away at the swollen nubs, after getting them moist, he returned to my member to resume work. I was now in a feral rage, My body cried out for release as Guin tormented my nipples with his thumbs and my member with his mouth. Bob after Bob came with no signs of stopping. We kept a steady pase for a good few minutes, But I then began to feel myself about to reach the end. I then began to thrust upwards into his mouth at a rapid pase. "Guin! I'm Going to...!" I cried out before grabbing Guin's head and shoving it down towards my base. I roared before Feeling a explosion of pleasure erupt from within me. "I...Gonna...!"

"CUM!"

I release into Guin's mouth, Torrent after torrent of my seed gushed down his throat. I then release my grip on him before I removed my member from his mouth, My worked rod then spurted three more times onto Guin's face. I then collapse onto the sleeping mat, sweat twinkling down my body. I then weakly sat up and saw Guin sitting there, His face covered in fluids. "Guin! I'm so-" I began to apologize but was interrupted by a soft slurp, I looked at Guin and saw him licking the semen on his face. His tongue moved around getting a few samples of my milk before gulping. _"He swallowed it!?" _I thought surprise.

"Hmm...That was good..." Guin said panting. "But now..."

He then slid his loincloth off and showed me his harden erection. "...You now owe me some pleasure as well..."

"Happy to..." I said grinning before moving up to him and kissed him with my tongue, I then broke the kiss and bent down to his rock-hard member. I gave it a sniff, Smells bad. Then I gave it a lick, But taste salty. I then preceded to take the entire thing into my mouth. I gagged nearly once when it entered my throat, but held my ground. I then began to began a steady pase.

"Uft...Byakko...Your...Doing great work...Ah..." Guin said as he patted my head and moaned. I then began to speed up causing Guin to come even closer to his climax.

"Uhhh...Ah! Bya-Byakko! S-STOP!" I heard Guin cried out. Thinking I did something wrong, I quickly pulled the hot rod out of my mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked confuse.

"...No...You did noting wrong...You were doing a great job...I just thought we couldn't end it like this...So..." Guin said before he twirl his finger around in a clockwise motion. "...Turn around."

I then nodded and faced the other way, I then laid down and gripped the sleeping mat. Even without a recollection of my past, I knew what was coming.

"Now...If its too much for you to handle, just say it and I'll stop." Guin said with a look of care.

"Ok..." I said nervous, But I also felt excited. I then took a deep breath and exhale before saying. "Ready."

Guin then descended upon me, He then stuck one of his fingers into his mouth, covering it in his saliva. He then grasp my rump and gave it a squeeze before spreading it wide, then began to gently prod my hole with his saliva covered finger. He began to insert his finger halfway in before pulling it out. I gasped as he did so. He then inserted a second finger and began to thrust ever so carefully, after getting it all lubed up; he pulled his digits out and prepared his member for entry. "I'm going to push inside of you now..." He said as he lined up with my anus, he began to prod it before pushing it into me.

"Urggg..." I moaned out in pain. But bore through it and took it completely.

He then pushed into me, taking my virginity. I gritted my teeth as he pushed all the way in.

He then hunch over me, His head now on my shoulder. "Byakko...You feel so tight...Do you feel me inside of you?"

"Yes...Please...Go...Faster..." I murmured softly.

He then pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, he began a fast pase. "Oh! yes! harder! please!" I cried out in pure instinct, the pain was gone; and in its place was pleasure.

Suddenly, Guin then pulled on my arms; pulling me onto his lap. He then held my thighs and began to move me up and down his rod. He then moved his hands over my swollen bud and pinched them. "OH FUCK! YES!" I cried out, I then looked over my shoulders and saw Guin looking back at me. "...Please...Guin!" I growl almost begging. "Kiss me! Touch me! I...I..." I was searching for more words to used, but Guin stopped me by kissing me again. He then sped up his pace and began to pound me. I roared out in pure ecstasy, as Guin neared his climax. The leopard then broke the kiss so we both could breathe, As fog began to emit from our mouths with each exhale.

"Byakko...I'm about to..." Guin said grunting.

"Do it! Come inside of me you big spotted hunk!" I cried out with a tone that was awaking from within me. I then lifted my head upwards and felt myself about to climax as well. I roared: "Shit! I'm going to come too!" Guin then fell back on the ground with me on top. **This was it!**

"I'm Going to..."

"Me too!..."

**"CUM!"**

We both came at the same time. I cried out like I been reborn as I shot my load all over my chest and face, while Guin came inside of me; filling my inside with his milky seed, And roaring as he had just giving birth.

Guin then rolled over to his side with me in his arms, laying side-by-side as we both just laid there, panting. after a few minutes, He then pulled out of me, Causing me to whined in disappointment.

Guin then weakly sat up and gave me a warm look. "That...Was...Quite good..." He said letting out a sigh.

I then sat up as well and faced him. "Guin...About what just happen now..." I began, nervously.

"You have noting to worry about, Byakko." Guin answered kindly.

"What? But..." I argued. "Aren't you a little concern? I mean...We just had sex, and we barely even know each other..."

"...I know, But I could tell that you were a good person." Guin said smiling. "And besides..." He then began to gently stroke his spent member, Beginning to blush. "...The travels...they can get very lonely...And I needed that..."

"Oh..." I said letting out a sigh. "Where were you going?" I asked.

"North." He answered blankly. "there might be a clue to my and hopefully, your past."

"Then...does that mean...?" I asked in excitement.

"You're coming with me." Guin finished for me.

I then kissed him before he could react. After parting, he said: "...Maybe we shouldn't do that in the next town."

"G-G-Good point." I stammered embarrass by my own actions. I then looked outside, It was still raining. "...Looks like it won't let up anytime soon..." I said my embarrassment fading.

"It appears we be here for a while..." Guin said before he got up. He then picked up his loincloth before putting it on, He then picked up my shorts and handed them to me. "We should probably get some rest."

I then took my shorts from his hand and pulled them on. Guin then laid down next to me on the sleeping mat, I grinned before pulling the blanket over us and laying down next to him. "Guin...Do you think there are more of us out there?" I asked him.

"I found you, Didn't I?" He replied with a tired tone.

I then nuzzled my face into his yellow fur, He then let out a light chuckle before wrapping his arms around me. After a few minutes, We both fell fast asleep. As the downpour continued.

* * *

**Pretty hot chapter, huh?**

**Please give me a review or PM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 3: The Bear Mask.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

* * *

**Guin's POV.**

...It had only been a day since that downpour, but it was the most fulfilling. I was surprise when I discover Byakko has been aroused by my figure, But It was worth releasing our primal desires...I never felt anything like it.

"Guin, there's a town up ahead..." Byakko told me as he directed my attention to the settlement in the distance.

"I see it." I said taking a deep breath, I then turned to Byakko. "Alright...Just keep your face hidden and try not to make eye contact..."

"O-okay..." He said pulling his hood on, He was now wearing a black cloak just like mine. I had a spare so I gave it to him. I then looked towards the sky, the sun was sitting. It would be nighttime soon...

As we entered the town, I notice something "Off" Byakko then notice too and said. "Um...Guin...This town looks..."

"Deserted..." I finished for him. "There isn't a single soul around..." And we were both aware, The streets were empty. There doesn't seemed to be a signs of a attack, the only sighs of life came from the village tavern. The lights were on and a faint sound of music radiated within.

"What's going on over there?" Byakko said as he began to walk over towards the building.

"Byakko!" I cried out trying to stop him. "...Low Profile!" I tried to remind him, I swear he acts like such a child sometimes.

"I'm not going to get caught..." Byakko reassured calmly. "I just want to see what's up." He then walked off towards the tavern.

"Byakko..." I growled before chasing after him.

Byakko was now looking through the door, I caught up to him before he pulled his head out to face me. "Guin! Look! there's... " He started but I cut him off.

"Byakko! This is serious! I-" I started before he grabbed me and shoved me through the doors, There I saw something that shocked me.

There, having a drinking contest with a local drunkard. Was a overweight man with dark skin...and the head of a bear. He wore a pair of jeans along with a white shirt and green vest along with a red bandana around his neck, I've discovered another of my kind, thanks to Byakko.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" The crowd cheered on as the two rivals drank the alcohol with speed. The table was littered with mugs. After they finished, The two were giving another round. The bear then grin and looked at his challenger and saw he was starting to past out.

"What's the matter, boy?" The bear man said with a greedy tone. "Starting to feel sleepy? You want to go to bed?"

"No! I-" The challenger then begin to look at his drink and lifted the mug up to his face...only to fall to the floor the moment he took a sip. The crowd cheered as the victor took a winning chug from his cup.

"...You owe me..." Byakko said as he walked up from behind me.

Shrugging off the thought of repaying him, I pushed my way through the crowd. Until I was right behind the bear. "Excuse me...Are you...inhuman...?"

The bear then growled before saying. "Yeah! I'm a beast, so what!? If you got a problem-" He then turned around and just stared at me. "What the fuck?"

"I know that your probably shocked to see one of your own kind for the first time..." I said calmly before he got up from his seat and place an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you kidding? This is great, man. Hey, lets get you a drink..." He then began to pull me over to the bar. He then sat me down on a stool before going behind the counter. Byakko then joined me and sat down next to me. "You know...The best thing about being the barkeep...is probably the free drinks..."

"Barkeep...? So your...?" I began before the bear gave a light chuckle.

"Damn straight, Owner of this here tavern." The bear said before setting down two drinks in front of me and Byakko. "Names Brutus, glad to meet ya..."

"Well...Brutus..." I began looking at my drink. "My name is Guin...And this is my friend, Byakko..." I said directing Brutus to the tiger sitting next to me. Byakko was taking a sip of his drink. I then asked Brutus a question. "How come everyone here in this village are used to your presence?"

"Oh. that?" The bear barkeep began. "The previous tavern owner took me in when he found me in the woods...I guess after a while the people got used to me..." Suddenly a bottle was thrown into Brutus's head, which shattered. knocking him onto the floor. The bear then got up and yelled with a furious tone. "ALRIGHT! WHO DA HELL THREW THAT!?"

"I did, ya fat bastard!" Said a random person in the crowd. Brutus didn't waste anytime in climbing over the counter and leaping at the drunkard and beating him senseless.

Me and Byakko just watch as Brutus pounded his assaulter without mercy. "He's...Very scary..." Byakko said taking another sip from his mug.

"And hot-headed..." I added as well. In a strange way...he reminded me of Istravan.

"Say it!" I heard Brutus yelled out as he held one of the drunkards arms behind his back. "Say uncle!" He then increase his grip on the man's arm.

"Ouch! UNCLE! UNCLEEEEEEE!" The man cried out in submission. Brutus then threw the man onto the floor before walking back to us.

"...See...Everyone respects me." Brutus said as he got behind the counter. "Say, why don't you stay here a few days...Your probably tired out from your travels."

I let out a sigh of relief. Good, he was giving us some time...Maybe I can convince him to join us...

...I hope.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 4: Bear with it.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

**WARNING, Sexual themes and bondage in this chapter... **

* * *

**Brutus's POV**

I've been keeping a close eye on those two...especially Guin. He's been trying to get me to come with them to the north... I've manage to weasel my way out of a few thanks to a busy schedule, and by busy, I mean drinking and eating kinda of busy...But eventually it had to stop...the north...

_"Go north, Brutus..."_

NO! I grabbed my head and began to shake it. Ever since their arrival, I been having bad dreams every single night. Telling me to go with them. And I KNOW who's behind them...

"Brutus...Is something wrong?"

I snapped back to reality upon hearing that voice. I turned to Guin who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Uh...I'm doing fine...Just dozed off..." I replied. I then turned to the oven and resumed cooking. It has been a week since that day, And I had grown to love them. Guin was a strong silent type-of-guy, Always wanted to take people by surprise. While Byakko seemed bashful and a little childish. We were both in the kitchen, Byakko was probably still asleep.

I wanted them to stay. I had to make a move. Take him by surprise.

"...What's the point in finding your past?" I asked, continuing to cook. "If we forgot it, then it was probably not important."

"...Why are you bringing that up now?" Guin replied. "Brutus...Are...You doubting your destiny?"

I snapped right there.

"Destiny...?" I then took the food from the stove and turned the stove off. Guin then began to make a face mixed with both confusion and worry. "You think that I'm like you...?" I then began to walk over to the kitchen table. "You think that I'm a obedient little kitty that will go wherever a voice from beyond the heavens tells me to..?"

"No. Wait, Please, I didn't mean that-" Guin began but I cut him off with a flash of anger.

"No, you goddamn did!" I yelled slamming my hand on the table. "So you think your smart, huh? You think that your plan to whisper in my ear while I was sleeping would get me to pack up and leave, But I was Fucking onto you, Spots."

"What!?" Guin yelled getting up. "What has gotten into you, Brutus!?"

"You know what! I been having the same fucking dream for a entire week!" I yelled in defense. "Telling ME to go north with YOU! And it all began when YOU showed up! Complete and utterly perfect timing."

"Brutus...Wait...You been having a dream?" Guin asked confused

"Don't fuck with me!" I yelled again leaning in closer to his face and began whispered. "Don't you see...? You a goddamn puppet to those voices you been hearing...Give...it...up...stay here with me...you and Stripes."

I then watched his facial expressions changed from shock to a quite glare. We then stayed like for a good few minutes.

"No..." Guin said with a hopeful tone. "I can't rest until I know..."

"Stubborn idiot..." I muttered walking away and out the kitchen door, I slammed it before walking towards the staircase and leaning ageist it. I then reach down into my pocket and pulled out a small metal box, I opened it and took out a cigarette from within. I always carry my cigarette box with me, In case I need to cool down. I then pulled a match out and struck it ageist the wall until it caught a small fire. I then lifted to the burning match up to the cigarette until a trail of smoke began to emit from it, I then waved the lit match around, putting the small flame out before I put the stick of tobacco in my mouth and took a quick intake of breath before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Good Morning, Brutus." A voice said coming from upstairs. I looked up and saw Byakko coming down with a tired look.

"Morning..." I said before taking another puff.

"Did Guin try to convince you again?" Byakko asked yawning.

"Even better...I told him up for sneaking into my room and whispering junk into my ear." I said proudly only to earn a confuse look from the tiger man.

"He did? But...He's been sleeping with me the whole time..." Byakko said stretching. "And besides...last night, We didn't had the energy to leave the room."

"Where you tired?" I asked suspicious.

"Only from the organisms-Oh shit." Byakko said before covering up his mouth.

"Organism? What are you-" I began before stopping. I then began to put two and two together. "Holy fuck...You and Guin are gay!" I then began to laugh as Byakko began to blush.

"S-Shut up! We only do it when we really need to..." Byakko said embarrass.

"Nah. It's cool. I'm gay too." I said clearing up my throat and straighten my cigar.

"Y-you are?" Byakko asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah man...The old man who took care of me, had a fetish for men with big bellies and facial hair." I said rubbing my stomach. "I would always be on top, while he would just squeeze my gut as he rode me." I then began to feel a hard on coming on from the memories. "...Good times..."

"...do...did you have feelings for this man?" Byakko asked. I sighed sadly.

"...He past away two years ago...so I never did found out if he loved me." I said pulling the cigarette out of my mouth and giving it a shake before putting it back into my mouth. Then, a thought came over me. "So...Uh...Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Bottom, Guin was the one who claimed my virginity." Byakko said sighing, Probably remembering that first time Guin took him.

"Then, Guin's probably a virgin..." I said scratching my chin before an ideal began to appear in my mind. "Aw, Fuck yeah..." I groan glopping my crotch as the ideal began to grow into a fantasy. I then stopped before turning towards Byakko and saying. "Byakko...Do you trust me?"

"...What are you planning?" Byakko asked before I began to whisper the plan to his ear. As soon as I was done, His face was bright red.

"Uh! Well! That...I doubt Guin will like that..." Byakko said turning away.

"Come on...I'll apologize to him later...I just want to hear him cry out for mercy." I said with a sadistic grin.

"...Okay..." Byakko sighed as he faced me. "I'll help you...But you have to come with us."

"...Come on! Your killing me here!" I said annoyed.

"Just, Hear me out, Okay?" Byakko asked pleading. I sighed before I submitted.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay." He began before walking up to me and whispering into my ear. "Listen, If you come with us...We might find more of our kind."

"Hey, You make a point..." I said thinking. After all, this meeting with Guin couldn't be a chance encounter.

"AND, They're probably strong too..." Byakko said flexing his muscle, I think his goal was to turn me on...Well, It worked. "Listened...Once we find Guin's memories...We'll come back here, no auguring, no complaining. And with a whole lot of us."

"...Promise?" I asked as he nodded.

"Well...I talk with Guin about it...Uh...After the plan." Byakko said rubbing his groin.

Well...Maybe going with Guin would be a good ideal after all. This kid was a really good negotiator, Hell. It would be nice to be surrounded by handsome beasts...I then felt a new urge awoke from within me. I then acceded the stairs and headed to the room where me and the old man engaged in dirty acts. I then reach under the bed and pulled out a old box, in it was a collection of whips and cuffs. Cleaned and polish for tonight, I been waiting for this. To stick it to that bastard Guin, I'm going to make him cry out for more as I torture him senseless. I was tired of being bossed around by that cat. I pulled out a bottle of sleeping drugs. "Fuck yeah...This is going to be hot..."

* * *

**Later that Night...**

"...Hey...Wake up!"

I kicked Guin, Waking him from his slumber. He groggily began to look around.

"Where...Am...I...?" He asked before he tried to get up. Only to find his hands chained behind his back. "What!? What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled confused and angry.

"Oh, That. I drugged your drink with sleeping aspirin and stripped you down and restrained you...No beggie..." I said calmly.

"You what!?" He then looked down at himself and saw that he was completely bare.

"Don't worry...Your not the only one who's natural." I said, Guin then looked up at me and Byakko, Me and him were, too, Bare. My black skin and big belly, Along with Byakko and his pale skin...I notice that there were a few rows of black stripes going among his arms.

Guin gulped. "What are you going to do to me...?"

I then crouched down to his level and grabbed his chin before I kissed him, I shoved my tongue all the way into the back of his mouth, Before pulling out and moving next to his ear. "I'm going to soften you up, spots..." I whispered gently into his ear. I then pulled away and said. "Thanks to your friend, Byakko. I'm coming with you." I said before growling. "But...You did gave me a headache this week...So I'm taking what's mine!"

"What!? NO!" He protested and began to squirm in his bonds. "I won't let you- UGH!" Guin protesting turned into a moan as I pinched one of his nipples and twisted them.

"...Take note, Byakko..." I said to the white tiger. "See how he's quieted down when I touched him here? that's called sensitivity." I then began to suck on his nubs before licking his entire chest. I then stopped and got up and walked over towards the box of pleasures that was sitting on a nearby table and pulled out a bottle of lotion. I then uncorked it and lathered my hand with the lotion, It was my favorite flavor...Honey scented (As cliché as it sounds.) I then lathered my hands with the lotion before setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. Then I began rubbing it all over Guin's harden chest, He moaned as I did so. "Feels good, don't it?" I asked trailing my lotion grease hands among his chest. He release a yelp and began to flinch as a reply. "I'm going to take that as a yes." I said before lifting him up and cradling him for a few moments before sitting him on the bed and grip his ankles before spreading his legs. "NO!" Guin shouted as he finally got a grip of his situation.

"Shut...up..." I said annoyed, I was getting fed up with his whining, I then realize I forgotten something. I let go of his legs before walking back to the table and rummage through the box again, This time I pulled out a gagger. I then walked back to Guin, gagger in hand, before shoving the gagger into his mouth and tying the lace around his head.

"Ummmffff!" Guin yelled ageist his gag. Much better, Now he won't yell a lot.

I then saw his member was now hard. "Look how hard you gotten, Guin." I said fondling his balls with my strong hands before recoiling them. "Butttttttt..." I sang cheerfully and began to pinch his chest. "I'm not going to start touching it yet~!" I then began to lick his face before I slowly began to spread his legs again. "Now...Lets get you ready, now." I said before reaching for the lotion bottle, I then got my hands soaked with lotion before beginning to prod his hole with my slick fingers before pushing my entire hand within his ass. He wailed as I wormed my way into him, If it weren't for the gag, He would've waken the entire town. I the pulled my hand out before pushing back in. The lotion starting to kick in as Guin muffled screams turned into soft moans. I then pulled out and grinned, He was now half-broken...It was only a matter of time before he finally submits. I picked him up and carried him to the center of the room, There was a special hook on the ceiling that could hold the weight of a full grown man. I then undid Guin's binds, Guin began to breath a sigh of relief...That is before I bind his arms in a different position so he would dislodge them. I then lifted Guin up to the hook, arms first and connected the chains with the hook. Guin now hung like a piece of raw meat waiting to be bought, His feet was only a few inches off the ground. "Hey, Byakko!" I called out to him. "I could use a little help here..."

Byakko then gulped before walking over to me. "Alright, Now lets see here..." I said before reaching up to the hook, The hook was attach to a chain pully system above the ceiling that can lower the hook. I then pulled down on the hook causing it to get pulled out of its place leaving a strand of chain from the ceiling hole. I then keep pulling until Guin was force onto his knees. I then crouched down to Guin and pulled the gagger out of his mouth, He began to pant from his erection. "Alright...Now..." I then lowered my hot member in front of his mouth. "...Suck it...Clean it up."

Guin then looked at my erection before he slowly opened his mouth. "Hey, What's taking so long?" I asked when I notice Guin's hesitation. He then finally began to lick it carefully before taking the whole thing into his mouth. "Good boy..." I said patting his spotted head. "Byakko! He's all yours..."

Byakko then nervously got behind Guin and sat down before reaching behind Guin and began to give him a message, He then reached for Guin's nipples and began to glop them. Guin let out a gagged moaned from Byakko's actions. I grin before I began to thrust into the bounded leopard's mouth, I growled. "Fuck yeah..." I said rubbing his head gently. I continued to fuck Guin's mouth until I felt myself about to climax.

"I'm going to cum now, Leopard!" I shouted grabbing his head and began to ram in at a inhuman rate. "...Make sure you get a good taste now!" I then pulled out as I came hard, Coating Guin's face in white fluids. After I settled down, I looked at Guin and saw he was licking the liquid off his face. "Just as I thought..." I said sitting down onto the floor and staring into Guin's eyes. "Your not so tough...Your just love this don't ya. To be chained up and played with until you pass out..."

"Uhhhh..." Guin moaned as he tried to clean the semen off his face.

"Say it..." I said darkly and began to lick his face cleaning it of cum. "Say: "I like to be chained up and be fucked like a slave." Like a good kitty, now..." I said before kissing him before pulling back to wait fro his response. He sat there with a blank look, Before he said.

"...Yes...I...I...Like this...Very much..." He said with a shameful tone before looking down at the floor in defeat.

"What? You like to be What?" I said trying to get him to say what I wanted. "If you say that. Then maybe I'll let ya cum."

"...I...I..." Guin stuttered before he yelled. "I like being a slave! Ughhh! please...make me feel good..."

I done it...The leopard was now broken, I then grin before undoing his binds. His arms fell to the floor in defeat. He was now looking at me, almost begging me to touch him. "Alright...Guin...Sit on the bed...and I'll give you a fucking...Byakko...Suck Guin's cock." I ordered. Guin and Byakko then nodded before climbing on the bed.

In a matter of minutes Guin was on my lap facing Byakko. I then pushed myself into Guin and began to thrust hard, Byakko then approached him and took his member into his mouth. We all went to work, I fucked Guin while Byakko sucked him hard. "Brutus...Byakko..." Guin muttered and went limp in my arms. We kept going for an hour before Me and Guin started to feel the climax.

"Ahhh...Guin! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it! Please! Brutus-!"

We yelled as we both came hard, Guin came into Byakko's mouth while I came into his insides. Guin then went completely limp into my arms, It didn't take long for me to realize that he had fainted. "Guin..." I then pulled out and set him on the bed. "Sleep tight...My leoparded warrior..." I cooed before pulling a blanket over him.

"...Whew...That was...Good." Byakko said licking his face of cum.

"Fuck yeah..." I said patting my sleeping leopard.

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

I was out on the wooden balcony on the side of the tavern, smoking a cigarette. I wore my jeans and white shirt. The night wind chilled me to my bone...It felt nice in a weird way.

"Brutus..."

I then turned and saw Guin walking up to me wearing a comfortable robe. "Oh...Hey, Guin..." I said taking a puff from my cigarette. I then pulled out my cigarette box and opened it. "What a smoke?"

"...I never smoked before...But...I'll try it..." Guin said before taking a stick from the box. I then pulled out a match and lit it before lighting Guin's cigarette. He then put it in his mouth before inhaling and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "...It's...quite different from what I expected..."

"Yeah..." I said before sighing. "Guin...I'm sorry for earlier..."

"...There is no need...But...Next time...I'll be on top..." Guin said blushing.

"What no!" I exclaimed. "I meant for what happen this morning...I'm Sorry for yelling at you...Byakko told me..."

"No...Your right..." Guin said before holding my hand. "I...I know...That I've been a slave to my past...If I can find my past...Then I will finally be free..."

"...So your not mad at me for chaining you up and fucking you senseless?" I said. Suddenly before I could do anything, Guin had me in a deadlock and yanked my arm behind my back.

"...If you ever try a stunt like that again..." Guin began with an evil tone. "I'll will not be so gently when you least expect it...Now...Say Uncle..."

He then twist my arm. I gave in and yelled: "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

He heard me before he let go of my arm. He then began to laugh, I then began to laugh as well. I then walked up to him and kissed him, We kissed for a few seconds before parting and looked deeply into each other eyes

"Come on...Lets head inside..." Guin said before yawning.

"Sure...You and Byakko can sleep in my bed tonight." I said before we both walked inside.

The road ahead would be long and hard...That's why someone has to look after those two cats and any other beast that crosses our path...

Someone like me.

* * *

**To be continued. Hot and Furry...Now who will Guin and his brothers next?**

**Stay tune...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 5: A Rainy Day With a Bear.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

**This is probably going be one of those emotional "cuddle up by the window and watch the rain fall" chapter. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

**Byakko's POV**

It had been three days since then...

Brutus has agreed to come with us on one condition...That the two of us would live with him in the tavern for an entire month. We understood, It would be hard to leave the place you knew for so long...

The sound of rain ageist the glass window was soft...followed by a distant clash of thunder, I huddled up to Guin and nuzzled his furred neck. We're both were sitting On Brutus's bed that was sitting next to the window, Brutus had let us sleep in his room on the top floor of the tavern for the month. His bed was big enough for the three of us, Which was good for cuddling up for a cold night or indulged in blissful erotic scissions.

"Hey...Got room for one more?" Brutus said as he got on the bed and sat down next to us, And nuzzled my neck.

I then shrugged before nuzzling him back and licking his face, He may be loud and short-tempered, But he knew how to get around people...Or Even through them.

"...I don't know the full extent of our fate..." Guin said putting his hand on the glass. '...But...I'm glad I'm not alone..."

"...Are you sure this is what you want?" Brutus said putting an arm around me and Guin. "...The truth can be more painful then you expect it to be..."

"...I'm sure..." Guin said beginning to shudder, he then pulled the blanket on the bed onto us. "...But...At the same time...I'm also frighten of remembering."

"...Come here..." I said before kissing him softly, Brutus then began to nuzzle my neck lovingly. "We're here for you..."

"Thank you..." Guin muttered before embracing both of us in a warm hug.

"No...Thank you..." I said nuzzling him. "From the very first moment we met...I felt like...A weight's been lifted off my shoulder...Like...**I've been completely cut off from my past... Like I been reborn..."**

"Byakko...Brutus..." He sighed before starting to doze. Me and Brutus then laid down next to him before falling asleep, but not before I began to nuzzled Guin's head, burying my face in his fur.

I Don't know what we are...or why we're here...But...For now...I just want to enjoy this moment...I dreamed of our next encounter with another of our kind, Who was alone and scared...waiting for a helping hand.

Soon...Very Soon...

* * *

To be continued.

Next chapter: The Ox Mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guin Saga: The animal faces.**

**Chapter 6: The Ox Mask.**

**I do not own Guin Saga. All rights reserve.**

* * *

**Brutus POV**

I Can't believe its been an entire month since that time. As promise, I packed up and left with them. Right before the townsfolk threw me a farewell party. Afterwards, I gave the bar to a friend of mine before leaving.

Me, Guin, and Byakko were walking through a green forest. We traveled for a good few hours, The town could no longer be seen And night was starting to fall.

"We need to find shelter soon..." Guin said watching the sun vanish, He then looked ahead. "...That old building would might work."

I then looked ahead and saw a rundown mansion siting under a nestle of trees. We then decided it would be best to stay there for the night.

...Hmm...Why do I have the feeling that someone is watching us, I was right too! We heard the sound of panic footsteps.

"All right! Come on out!" I yelled at the source of the footsteps.

"...Are those masks...real?" A elderly voice said.

"As real as animal skin." I said arms cross.

"...Okay..." The voice said nervously before the sound of footsteps began to slowly come up to us. The figure then stepped into the light.

It was a man, with pale skin like Byakko's and wore a brown coat and jeans. But most importantly, He had the head of a ox. With a pair of horns and a scar going right across his right eye. There was also the sigh of a goatee growing under his chin. Underneath the coat were large scars going across his chest.

"Oh, My. God." Byakko gasped after seeing the Ox's rugged body and the broken look on his face.

"Who are you?" Guin asked.

"...My name is Taurin..." The ox man said with a sigh. "So are you really...?"

"Yeah..." I said nodding. "Listen...We should..."

I then grabbed my head as I felt a strong dizziness grabbed hold of me. "We should-" The next thing I remember was the sudden fever...Damn it...Why didn't I drink any water today...Damn...It-

*Thud*

"BRUTUS!"

* * *

"Brutus!" Guin and Byakko cried out as their bear headed brother collapses onto the floor. They then quickly got by his side. With Taurin's help they manage to bring Brutus inside the mansion. They then set him down by the run down fire place.

"What's wrong with him?" Byakko said with a sign of panic.

Guin then felt his forehead. "...It's dehydration...He didn't get enough water...He's burning up."

"...Damn it! Brutus...! Why didn't you drink anything?" Byakko said shaking the bear.

"Hold on...I have something that might help." Taurin said as he ran over to a corner in the room and picked up a heavy bag. He then returned to them before opening the bag and pulling out a jar with a few blue leaves in it, and a bowl and kneading club.

"...One leaf of glacis." He said to himself as he opened the jar and pulled out a blue leaf and set it in the bowl before grabbing the kneading club and began to mash the leaf into a think blue powder. "...Do any of you have any water?" Taurin said to Guin and Byakko.

Guin then handed him a canteen to Taurin. The ox then gave them a thank you before taking the canteen and pouring some water into the bowl. Creating a blue potion, he then reached into his bag and pulled out a small spoon and began to stir the mixture.

After he was done, He then picked up the bowl and moved it up to Brutus's mouth, The bear was now panting from the fever. Taurin then began to pour the liquid down his throat. Brutus then felt the cold medicine wash down his throat and began to gulp. Soon the bowl was empty, Taurin then set the bowl aside and felt Brutus's forehead. "...His fever is starting to go down. Now all he needs is rest."

"Thank you...Taurin..." Byakko said before saying. "My name is Byakko, The man you just treated is named Brutus, And that over there is Guin." Byakko said pointing at the leopard warrior who was spreading a sleeping nook for Brutus on the floor.

"...If you can't even take care of your bodies properly, Then you are in need of a alchemist AND a doctor." Taurin rambled as he put both the bowl and the jar back into his bag. "...How are we ever going to going to become a entirely new civilization if we. The last of our kind, keeps falling ill?" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Byakko said confuse.

"Oh, Noting...Just rambling, Just make sure Brutus gets plenty of rest." Taurin said as he helped Guin moved Brutus onto the sleeping nook and Removed his clothes so he wouldn't be so hot.

After covering him up with the blanket, Taurin then walked back to his bag and pulled out a journal and began to write in it.

* * *

Too be continued. Please review.


End file.
